


Teacher/Student frerard (rp not!fic)

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Sex, Smut, Stuff, THIS ISN'T FINISHED BECAUSE IT WAS AN RP WITH A FRIEND AND I, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Sex, but i really do hope you enjoy, ehhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>student/teacher frerard. basically, frank teases the fuck out of mr.way and they fuck and tease and smoke a lot and it's cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher/Student frerard (rp not!fic)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE. PLEASE READ THIS SO YOU'RE NOT DISAPPOINTED OR ANYTHING. The ending of this cuts off, because it is originally a ROLE PLAY. It is around 20,000 words long, and there isn't any commitment except for smut cut off at the end but trust me, there is full sex before another round of sex cuts off. You're good. You will have to read this as in turns per paragraph; Frank, Gerard, Frank, Gerard kind of things, because sometimes it just says 'he' instead of the name because, y'know, roleplaying and such. Sorry for any mistakes. Other than that, enjoy my darlings!

Frank shut his eyes, leaning against the back wall of the school and taking a drag of his cigarette, needing it much too badly after so much time stuck in the hell-hole. That being said, it was only lunch time, and he didn't really have a free period until the next week. Frank, of course, should've been watching for teachers, but was actually so ineffective at his job that he didn't notice a teacher watching him. 

 

He opened his eyes at the sound of the gravel that lined the pathway up to the school, realizing the sound was feet, and flinching a little in surprise and finding himself stuck in his spot once he saw who made the sound. He bit his lip, knowing he was in trouble and continuing to draw from the cigarette. If he was already in the shit, there was no reason to stub out the smoke when it was the one thing that could calm him down. 

 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on his lips, something that really did confuse Frank. Teachers are not supposed to smile when they catch a student like that, and so Frank watched him carefully. It didn't take him long after that to speak, his voice sounding amused by the discovery rather than upset or offended. 

 

"You know," He drawled, the easy, smooth way his eyes slithered across his skin making Frank want to either crawl out of his skin or shiver from it. "Smoking's not good for you," He continued, taking a step closer, his shoes shining just barely from the reflection of the overcast sky. "Horrible, in fact."

 

Frank nodded, blowing out a puff for about the fifth time since he had seen Gerard. "I do," He promised, nervous out of his mind. "I do, and I'm sorry, Sir," He stated, though he didn't really feel sorry at all, just a bit worried about the consequences. 

 

Gerard nodded, smirking just barely at the title. "It's not a problem," He replied, closing the distance and taking the cigarette from Frank's mouth. "It's not really a problem at all, though I'm supposed to be writing you up for this," He added, taking a drag and blowing it back out in Frank's face in a way that seemed an awful lot like it wasn't an accident. Frank did his best to breathe it in, looking back at the teacher. Gerard gave him a sly smirk, as he puffed away on Frank’s cigarette like it was his own. 

 

“Are you going to write me up for this?” Frank asked, slowly, watching as Gerard's hand moved up to his mouth, and then back down, flicking away any of the grey ashes that began to form on the end of the cigarette. He shook his head, grinning once the smoke was away from his mouth again.

 

 "Not this time, since you've been so kind in sharing the wealth with me," He replied, running one hand through his hair. "Really, though. What were you thinking?" He asked, the amused tint back in his voice. "Smoking on school grounds? That's pretty naughty, Frank,"

 

Frank swallowed, moving his gaze to the leaves on a nearby tree, and how they worked with the wind. He didn’t want to spare a look at Gerard, but he knew he had to. “What can I say?” Frank said, taking his cigarette from the teacher. “I’m just a naughty kid,” he took a quick puff, not failing to see how the grin on Gerard's face seemed to widen.

 

Gerard nodded, watching him let the smoke drift away. "It's good to know," He replied. "I mean, I should've guessed already with how you act," He hummed. "You'd be surprised at how many rumours get to the teachers," He remarked, wondering if that would embarrass Frank like it would someone else.

 

Frank sucked in a tiny breath, just wanting to curl up in a ball and exist nowhere. He settled for nodding, taking a long drag, before dropping his hand down, and next to his hip. He flicked away the withering ashes. “Shit, uhm. What have you, uhm, have you heard? About me?” he asked, almost wanting to avoid the question at all costs. 

 

Gerard grinned a little, not able to help it at the embarrassment that was being displayed. "I've heard that you were found smoking pot behind the dumpsters once," He started, giving him a look and sort of acknowledging to himself how that information managed to make the boy just a little bit more approachable. "I've heard you've snuck out before, and I've heard about that band of yours too,"

 

Frank held in a groan at all of that. ‘How do teachers always find out about everything?’ he thought, before forcing a smile on his face. “That’s. That’s great, yeah, it’s not. Like. Too bad,” he tried, dropping the cigarette to the ground, and stubbing it out with his foot. Damn, he could already use a new one. “I mean. I’m just the typical teenager, right? I do drugs, sneak out, and have a -probably horrible- band that I think is top shit,”

 

Gerard nodded. "That's true," He affirmed, his own fingers twitching slightly for the need to feel nicotine in his system again. "But, you know, it's not like it makes you any less... Bad than you are," He remarked. "Now, I'm not saying that I think so, but you've got quite the little rebellion going on,"

 

“I try,” Frank said, kicking the ground. “It’s how I like to show myself, who I like to be,” he didn’t want to explain further. He was his own person, and he was stuck between loving and hating that. “I kind of just. Do rebellious things, sometimes,”

 

"Lots of people like that, Frankie," He stated. "You better watch yourself, because it sure might attract some unwanted attention," He warned, maybe fighting with himself on whether he was unwanted attention or not.

 

Frank felt his eyes widen by a little. “Are these tips of advice, or something, Mister?” he asked, looking at him. “You’re not acting very professional. But I guess you don’t have to, since nobody’s around,” he was quick to add in the last part. He was starting to think that maybe he should’ve went along with whatever Gerard had to say. Though, with his big mouth, and malicious attitude, he couldn’t control how he spoke at times.  

 

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow, half amused at the way the other tried to cover up his original actions and half nervous and, though he didn't want to admit it, pretty enthused at the way he challenged him and talked back. "What do you mean?" Gerard questioned, playing the fool.

 

Frank sighed a little. “Well, for one, you took my cigarette. Without permission, may I add,” he started, restraining himself from pushing the situation too much further. “I don’t think you’re supposed to do that,” he moved a hand down to his hip, hooking a thumb in the belt loop, playing with it. Gerard followed his hand, though was quick to look back up to his face. 

 

"You know what else isn't very professional? Or maybe I should use the word studious?" He asked. "The fact that you're smoking out here in the first place. I don't need your permission to take it in any case, since it's contraband on school grounds," He replied, not really bothered by the tone, but liking an argument.

 

Frank was almost one hundred percent sure he had this mix of flabbergasted, and pissed off written on his face. “Why aren’t you writing me up, then?” he asked. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be smoking on school grounds either, so, just. Fuck off,” the words came out fast, and he definitely regretted them once they did. He didn’t tear his eyes away from Gerard’s, though. Just kept looking, trying to read something in them. He wanted to intimidate him somehow, instead of the other way around.

 

He looked back at him, a smirk trying to find its way onto his lips. "I figured, if we're both in the wrong, it would be hypocritical to write you up. So, in fact, I was doing you a favour," He pointed out, glad the only thing Frank drew attention to was the fact that he stole the cigarette. That he hadn't noticed the way Gerard, though he tried not to act that way, pretty much liked the other a lot more than he was supposed to.

 

Frank almost scoffed at that. “A favour?” he asked. He took a deep breath in, before letting his eyes slip shut. He leant against the brick wall for a moment. “Okay. Fine. You did me a favour. Thank you, sir,” he stated kindly, but even a deaf man could hear the condescension dripping from his voice. 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, taking the short moment that Frank had his eyes closed to let them wander. "You're welcome. Would you rather I had written you up?"

 

“No,” Frank said through gritted teeth. Gerard was starting to get to him. “I would rather if you would’ve just let me have my cigarette in peace,” he brought a hand up, running it through his hair. He tugged lightly, trying to relieve some of the anger that was pent up inside of him. It worked, but only by a little, and a small sigh left his lips.

 

Gerard hummed lightly. "I would've gotten in trouble," He reasoned, his eyes catching hard on the way Frank pulled on his hair, his breath following, liking how he was acting despite the anger. "And this way, neither of us do,"

 

Frank wanted to scream and shout his opinion, on how he could totally get Gerard in trouble, how he could tell the principal, or something. But he didn’t. Instead, he simply nodded, trying his best to keep his cool. “Of course,” he said, trying to look like Gerard wasn’t bothering him at all, but failing. “That’s just. That’s great.” he shot a smile Gerard's way.

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes once more. "You could, you know, maybe look at me when you speak," He stated, before realizing, no, that wasn't such a good idea. "And, you should know, you're not exactly winning the argument,"

 

“Nobody is winning the argument, alright?” Frank lifted himself from the wall, looking fiercely at Gerard. “I think that I’m done with this conversation, actually,” he was beyond pissed off for some reason. It was a silly little fight, and he was so aggravated over it. He reached down, and picked up his backpack from the dirty ground. He was ready to get out of there, because he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore of Gerard’s bullshit- that totally made sense, but he wasn’t about to admit that anytime soon.

 

He shook his head. "Don't get so pissy. You look like an annoyed cat when you do that," He remarked, not sure why he said it. It was pretty true, though. "You ever stop to think about how you look when you're angry?" He asked, saying it mostly to see if Frank would stick around to reply.

 

Frank made a face, stepping back a little bit and looking at him for a moment. "Again, Mr. Way, you're not acting very professional," He pointed out. "In fact, I'm sort of wondering why you have taken so much time to think about what I look like. Could you answer me that?"

 

Gerard was taken aback by the words Frank had spoken, not expecting that, and feeling too ill-prepared to come up with an answer. Frank felt like he was finally starting to get his confidence back, for once intimidating the teacher instead of the other way around. "You seem a bit speechless. Surely, you must have an explanation, right? Otherwise, I'm starting to question your intentions, Sir,"

 

Gerard bit his lip, looking back at Frank, trying to reign any sign of a blush away from his cheeks. "Um. What do you mean?"

 

Frank gave Gerard this look that read you know what I mean. But, he decided to speak anyways, make it a little more clear for the teacher. “I mean that you seem to be taking your time to put some sort of label on my face, which could be good or bad, but I think I see which side it’s leaning to more,” he stated, giving Gerard a few moments to think it through if he needed to. Gerard looked at him for a second, doing his best to seem unphased.

 

"And which side is it?"

 

“Oh, definitely good, now that I think about it,” Frank said, making sure to draw out his words. It was his turn to fuck with Gerard’s head if he could. He took a step towards the older man, after realizing how far away they were. “Don’t think I’ve missed the ways you look at me,” he thought he might’ve been pushing it by a bit, but he wanted to put Gerard in a corner, where he had no choice but to spill some form of truth.

 

Gerard hardened his gaze, forcing himself to stand tall. "I look at you like I look at anyone else," He stated, making sure his voice didn't shake. "What makes you think you're so special?"

 

Frank bit his lip, allowing his eyes to become a bit lazy. He wanted to put on a sultry persona, to just seduce Gerard, and get him to fess up. “So, you’re saying that your eyes trail up and down everyones body when you see them?” he asked, nodding to himself as he pursed his lips. “And you can’t help but let your eyes watch their lips, and their hands, and their every movement; almost like a hawk,”

 

Gerard could feel his heart race, his throat tight. Frank was so hard to look away from, everything about him screaming to be stared at, to be touched. He tried putting up an indignant facade. "I don't do that to every one, and I certainly don't do it to you," He replied, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "I think you're seeing things how you want to see them,"

 

“I don’t think I am,” Frank shook his head, 'tsk'ing lightly. “Y’see, sir, I feel like you’ve been looking at me,” he paused. “In ways that teachers really shouldn’t, to their students. I don’t think I’m hallucinating or anything, because I haven’t smoked anything like that in, like, two weeks,”

 

"I didn't say you were hallucinating," He pointed out, his hands twitching at his sides, stepping back just a bit to distance himself. "But I think you're misreading the situation,"

 

“You know what I meant,” Frank said, rolling his eyes a little. He stepped forward more, looking up at Gerard. “I’m sorry, Mr. Way, is this making you uncomfortable?” he asked, this innocent tone nudging its way into Franks voice without permission. But Frank didn’t seem to mind at all. 

 

He bit his lip lightly, though stopped when he realized he was doing so. He felt his breath catch, could hear it and just hoped that Frank couldn't. "I'd actually prefer it if you stepped away, yeah," He replied. 

 

How could Frank miss the hitch in Gerard’s breath when there wasn’t even a bird chirping outside? He couldn’t help but smile when he heard it, though. “Why is that, exactly?” Frank asked, taking a small step away. He wasn’t that rude.

 

"I just feel uncomfortable, is all," He repeated. "I don't really like for students to get that close to me," He added after a moment, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from him. 

 

Frank hummed lightly, examining Gerard’s jawline. “I see,” he said, nibbling on his bottom lip lightly, out of habit this time. “What happened to the cigarette-stealing, flirty Mr. Way? He die, or somethin’? Or maybe he’s just on vacation?” Frank asked, totally noticing the change in Gerard’s attitude once he took the power.

 

He huffed quietly, sending Frank an exasperated look. "First of all, I wasn't flirting, and secondly, I'm not acting any different than I was earlier. I just don't appreciate the accusations," He clarified, not really sure what to do. "You understand?"

 

“Oh, I understand,” Frank repeated, nodding up at Gerard. “But you are acting different. It’s almost like I’m the teacher now,” he grinned a little. “Mr. Iero is asking you to tell him why you aren’t confessing to finding him about 1000 times more attractive than any other person. Ever,” Frank knew he was pressing too far. But he’d get to him eventually.

 

He rolled his eyes. "Frank, I'm going inside. I have to do this thing called teaching. You know, not talking to teenage boys about the reasons that I don't like them. It's actually my job here," He explained. "I'm not quite sure what your next class is, but you should probably get to it too,"

 

Frank nodded, stepping away. He wasn’t about to tell Gerard he had art next, but he was sure he’d know soon enough. “I’d absolutely love to get to my next class, sir,” he smirked, bouncing his bag up on his shoulders more. He gave him a shy little wave as he turned on his heels, a smile forming right as he was out of Gerard’s view.

 

Gerard sighed a little bit, staying outside for a second after Frank left to collect himself, ending up having to jog back to his classroom to get there on time. He knew the second he walked in what a problem he was going to face, seeing Frank in the third row from the front as he walked up to stand in front of the class. "Anyone remember what we did last week?"

 

A brunette with a voice about as squeaky as a mouse, well, her hand shot up like it was a race. “Yes, Taylor,” Gerard called on her. “We were working on different textures for painting, and how to get them. Circular motions, zig zag, all that type of stuff,” she stated proudly, her hand falling back down next to her hip.

 

He nodded a little bit, on the fence on whether the girl maybe liked him or was a bit of a show-off. "Good job," He praised, looking around at the rest of the class. "We should all be about half-way done with our paintings, so I want you all to get those out and start working,"

 

Frank got out of his seat, and went over to the drying rack. He pulled his painting out, and yeah. Gerard was right, he was only around half-way done. He had the entire thing sketched out, and a little bit of dark purple paint in the corner. He just needed to finish painting it, and decide what technique he was going to use for the centre. He went to a cupboard, grabbing one of the 20 margarine lids they had. He put some black, purple, and red paint on them, before grabbing two paint brushes, and heading back to his desk. He knew he’d need some help with what brush strokes to use- or, he’d enjoy some help- so his hand raised slowly.

 

Gerard noticed his hand go up, biting his lip and stalling for a second before finally walking over to his desk. "Yeah? What's got you stuck?" He asked. 

 

Frank smiled at him, before pointing at the edge of his painting. “You see the tiny white spots?” he asked. “Do you have a technique I can do to make sure that the entire space is covered? So there’s none of those annoying white blobs?”

 

He nodded a little bit. "It helps to really make sure you have enough paint on your brush, but what also might help is a flat brush, though you have to use those a little differently."

 

Frank nodded, looking at his page. “How do you use a flat brush? Is it harder than this one?” he held up the regular brush that he used.

 

He nodded a little bit. "You have to angle your strokes differently, but after you get the hang of it, it's not too hard,"

 

“Should I use one of those? Or is there like, a pattern for these brushes?” Frank asked, playing with the bristles at the end gently. “I find this one is a lot smoother, y’know?”

 

"Well," He sighed, watching his fingers for a moment. "If you're set on using that brush, there is a technique I could show you,"

 

Frank nodded up at him. “Yes, please. This one is just more comfortable for me. I hope you don’t mind, or anything,” 

 

He shook his head, trying to dispel anything that might hint to that conclusion. "I don't mind," He promised, taking the brush from him. He hummed for a moment, before looking to his desk. "Can I get my sketch book real quick?"

 

“Mhm,” Frank waved his hand a little. “I’m not stopping you,” 

 

Gerard nodded, heading back to his desk quickly and grabbing it, bringing it back after a few seconds and opening to a clean page. "What colour are you using right now?"

 

“Purple,” Frank replied.

 

He nodded again, dipping the paint brush in the purple. "So," He explained, putting it against his own paper. "Make sure you always have enough paint, and be sure not to press down too hard on your brush. If you're doing both of those, what you have to do is paint up and down and all in the same direction. That way, it doesn't drag on the brush,"

 

“Alright,” Frank said, taking the second brush he brought. He put some purple on it, and placed it on his page. He did what Gerard had told him to do, but the white marks still appeared. He looked at Gerard’s page, and there were none. “What am I doing wrong?” he almost whined.

 

He looked at the page, biting his lip lightly. "Here, try it on my book," He suggested, switching where the painting and the sketchbook sat. "Dip your brush in and make sure it's covered fully,"

 

Frank nodded, getting a bit more paint on his brush. He pressed the brush to Gerard’s notebook, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated. He did as Gerard said, but maybe he pressed down a bit too hard, because a few thin white lines were visible. He sighed. “It’s a little closer,”

 

Gerard nodded, hoping not to encourage Frank's earlier behaviour, but knowing he needed to help. It didn't really help his case either that he did want to touch him. He took the paint brush in Frank's hand, guiding him while he did the stroke. "Not too hard," 

 

Frank bit his lip hard to keep from smiling. He allowed Gerard to work him through the strokes, focusing on how much he angled the brush, and how much pressure was on his hand. The brush stroke came out kind of perfect, but a little wobbly. 

 

He let go after a second, looking at Frank. "See? It's easy, you just have to try,"

 

Frank nodded a little. “Thanks Mr. Way,” he said, smiling as he brushed his foot against Gerard’s calf lightly. He looked back at his painting, doing as he was instructed.

 

He bit his lip lightly, surprised at how embarrassed that one little action made him. "You okay by yourself now?"

 

“‘Should be,” Frank said, looking up at Gerard, and licking his lips. “But I’ll be sure to call you over if I need help with anything else,” he lowered his voice by just a bit, a small smile on his lips. 

 

He nodded, knowing his face was hot from Frank's words. He stood up, sort of forgetting to grab his sketch book and walking back up to his chair. 

 

Frank couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over Gerard's figure as he walked away. Fuck, he thought to himself, that’s nice. He focused back on his painting before Gerard sat down, and noticed his sketchbook on the table. Now started Frank's internal debate; should he look through it, or call Gerard up? He decided to just flip through a couple pages. No harm done there, right?

 

Gerard didn't really notice Frank doing anything, determinedly not looking in that direction and helping someone else who needed it.

 

Frank flipped through a few pages, just seeing spirals and splotches of paint. Some pencil crayon drawings of animals, and what not. Frank thought it was all pretty and cute, until he got to a dark page. There was a guy in a long sleeved shirt and ripped vest, leaning against a dark red wall. There were different coloured reds in the wall- all of them dark- and the man had a cigarette in his mouth. The hood was pulled over his hair, but the harder Frank looked, the more the face became familiar. It hit him like a train, though, when he realized that the image highly resembled himself.

 

When Gerard finally did look over, he felt like he almost had a heart attack, trying not to make it clear that he was rushing back to Frank's desk. "That's mine," He pointed out, feeling almost frantic when he recognized the page.

 

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He was so sucked into the drawing he forgot he was even in class. He held a hand to his heart as he looked up at Gerard. At _Gerard._ “Oh, yeah, uhm,” he was quick to shut the notebook, pushing it towards his teacher. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,”

 

He nodded a little bit, picking it up. "No, it's fine," He promised. "Just, uh. Yeah. Whatever," He sighed, looking at him for any hint that he knew who it was. 

 

Frank’s eyes said all Gerard needed to know. They had a mix of confusion and sorrow in them. Maybe not, though; the emotions were hard to decode. Frank ended up nodding back, though. He dipped his head down a little, biting his bottom lip. “Okay,” he said quietly, picking up his brush again.

 

He nodded again, biting his lip lightly and sitting back at his desk. He didn't know exactly what to do, because he knew Frank had seen. Gerard sighed, opening the book back to the page and looking at it, realizing there was no way he could even fake that it wasn't Frank. 

 

Frank felt a little sick. He shouldn’t have looked, but he did, and he kind of regretted that decision. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, dipping the brush in the purple paint. He just played with it, stirring the brush around in the colourant. He looked up to see Gerard, watching him looking through his sketchbook. Frank felt like he should apologize again, but what good would that do?

 

Gerard shut the book, looking back up. "Frank, come up here real quick," He called.

 

Frank shut his eyes for a moment, before pushing his chair away from the desk. He stood up, and walked to Gerard’s desk at the front of the room. “Did you need something, Mr. Way?” he asked.

 

He nodded a little bit, running a hand through his hair. "You seem.. Upset," He stated, a little hesitant. "Tell me why?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

Frank shrugged, shuffling a little in his spot. “I’m not upset,” he said, eyes meeting Gerard’s. “Like. I’m not,”

 

"Alright," He agreed. "Then can you tell me what's got you acting funny?"

 

Frank squinted his eyes a little. “Don’t give me that shit, please. Don’t make me say it. Just. I want to know why I’m in that notebook of yours,” he made sure to keep his voice quiet, as he leaned against Gerard’s desk.

 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair and trying to kill his nerves. He tried coming up with an explanation, but couldn't. "I just. I don't know. You have a nice, uh," He trailed off, gesturing to his face. "Um. It's called a... fucking, um. Bone structure," He replied. 

 

Frank raised an eyebrow, before nodding slowly. “My jaw?” he asked, moving a hand up to trace over it. “Also, you shouldn’t use that type of language around your students, Mr. Way,”

 

He let his eyes follow his hand just barely, doing his best to make it unnoticeable. "Your jaw and your eyebrows," He corrected, looking back at him. "And your other facial features," He added, sighing lightly. "You're in no place to correct me, though," He added. 

 

Frank smirked a little, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Are you complimenting me, Mr. Way?” he asked, running a hand through his hair, and shaking it a little to poof the do. 

 

He felt like he might have been blushing more than he should have, shrugging a bit. "I don't know," He replied, looking at him and biting his lip lightly. "I guess so,"

 

Frank grinned. “Well, thank you, then,” he said, nodding a little. “I think I have to work on my painting now,” he was starting to walk away, until he laughed a little, turning around. “By the way, you’re very pretty when you blush,” he was glad he wasn’t too far away from him when he said that. He made his way back to his desk, needing to finish at least half of the paint job by the end of the class.

 

Gerard felt his blush get worse, barely restraining himself from hiding his face. He felt like a little girl, which really wasn't fair considering he was older than Frank was. He hummed in reply, having to look down for a moment before being able to look up once more.

 

Frank sat down at his desk, feeling super proud of himself for some reason. He just made a teacher blush. He thought his life was complete, right then. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a pencil, stealing little glances up at Gerard. He started drawing different sized leaves on- and falling off- the tree in his portrait. He had to think about where to place them, since he had only put four so far. He brought the eraser of the pencil up to his mouth, running it over his bottom lip. He pouted a little at his drawing.

 

When Gerard did look up again, that was the first thing he saw, making his eyes get caught on the scene. He didn't want to look away, not at all, finding it horribly easy to just stare at the boy's mouth. 

 

Frank was only half paying attention to Gerard. He made a couple faces at his drawing, giggling to himself a bit, before biting his lip to contain the noises. He didn’t really like his artwork, but it’d have to do, because there was no way he would restart now. He began drawing different kinds of leaves, scattering them over the paper. This tree was every kind of tree out there, and Frank hoped that didn’t dock him marks. It was art, though.

 

He subconsciously copied Frank's movements, biting his mouth. It didn't feel very fair, Frank's action. The boy was laughing. He just wanted to hear it. Though, he supposed, the smile that he actually could see would do, but not enough, if he was being honest with himself. 

 

Frank drew a few more details, before he looked up. He caught Gerard's eye, and felt a little embarrassed, but ended up blowing him a kiss. Of course, it was subtle, and maybe Gerard didn't notice it was supposed to be a kiss. But Frank didn't want to look at him long enough to find out. He just went back to work, cursing himself for possibly being an idiot.

 

Gerard ended up looking away, his face hot. He had seen the action, getting that warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach. He sighed lightly, deciding to walk around the room to distract himself from Frank.

 

Frank’s eyes flickered up to Gerard, watching him get up. He bit his lip, dipping his brush in the red, and starting to paint some of the leaves, hoping that would be easy for him. 

 

He spent the rest of the class weaving around the desks, and made it through to the end pretty scot-free. The class filed out soon enough, two girls following Frank back to his locker.

 

Frank was unaware of the girls on his trail, before he opened his locker, almost hitting the blonde in the face. “Sorry,” he was quick to say, as he put his things in his locker. He was a bit confused. “Can I help you girls?” Taylor was the first to nod, looking down at him. 

 

"Yeah, if that's okay," She replied, leaning closer just so that Frank wouldn't immediately be able to leave. "We were wondering what was going on in that classroom,"

 

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it, nodding slowly. He hummed a little. “What do you mean, exactly?” he made a face, scrunching up his nose. He knew what they were talking about. He just didn’t want to answer.

 

"The flirting," Jenna replied, not even shy about it. "The way you and Mr. Way didn't stop looking at each other, either,"

 

Frank knew he could act cool when he wanted to. “Dude,” he said. “Mr. Way is smoking,” he said, grabbing his bag from his locker, and shutting it. He leaned against it, staring at the two girls. “I was just teasing him, and he was uncomfortable. He thinks I’m a little shit,”

 

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "What were you guys talking about at his desk?"

 

Frank was so tempted to say none of your business, but he kept it to himself. “Mostly art,” he replied. “But I told him he was cute, and he got really uncomfortable, and blushed. Whatever,” he was over exaggerating for Taylor’s sake. 

 

She hummed in approval. "Think the guy likes you? I was a little surprised you'd like an older guy like that, but I can totally get that he likes you,"

 

Frank shrugged. “It’s possible he could ‘like’ me,” he moved his lips to one side, in a thoughtful manner. “But I’m just another one of his students, y’know? I don’t really see why he’d like me,” he wanted to make that the end of the conversation, but knew one of the girls would have something to add.

 

Jenna shook her head. "No, he doesn't stare at anyone else like he does with you. It's intense. Like he's trying to burn you,"

 

Frank didn’t realize this. Something made him think that Jenna was feeding him false information. “Really?” he asked, not entirely believing it. “Maybe my words are getting to him, or somethin’,”

 

"Maybe," She finally gave in. "I'll film it or something. Show you sometime,"

 

Frank laughed. “Film it?” he asked. “You go ahead and do that,” he pushed past the ladies, shooting them both quick smiles. “That was a nice chat. Hope it doesn’t happen again,”

 

Jenna rolled her eyes, nodding a bit. Taylor nodded after her, watching him leave. She sort of liked Frank a lot, and that was to blame for her being so intent on the others' conversations.

 

Frank saluted the two, before he turned on his heels, walking away from the two friends. They were alright. Just a tad bit annoying, but still alright.

 

As Frank was walking to the front doors of the school, he pulled out his phone. He slowed down his speed by just a bit so he could read a text, but ended up bumping into someone. “Okay, what the fu--” he looked up, and was met face-to-face with Gerard. Again. “--udge.” he finished, smiling a little. “Hey,” 

 

Gerard couldn’t help but grin, raising an eyebrow. “You might wanna watch your mouth,”

 

“I did,” Frank said, looking up at Gerard. “I said fudge, which is a delicious treat, and not a sexual act or a way to tell someone to leave you alone,”

 

He hummed a little bit, clearly amused. “Yes, but that won’t cut it with some teachers,” He replied, wanting to laugh about all the replies involving fucking and tasty treats that had accumulated in his head.

 

“As long as it ‘cuts it’ with you, I don’t really mind,” Frank said, bouncing on his heels a bit. “Plus, all the teachers here will just give you a piece of paper to write an apology note on. Yeah, ‘cause that’s gonna teach me a lesson,”

 

He sent him a look. “You totally just made fun of what I said,” He pointed out, looking at him. “Plus, don’t complain to me about it, you’ll get the po-po on my as--,” He stopped himself, a grin firm on his face. “On my ashes?”

 

Frank rolled his eyes, before letting out a laugh. “What was that, Mr. Way? You might wanna watch your mouth, hm?” he giggled a little to himself, knowing that was a totally stupid retort. 

 

He nodded, smiling hard and loving how Frank’s laugh sounded. “Do as I say, not as I do,”

 

Frank smiled back, tilting his chin up a little. He stepped back by a bit so he didn’t have to crane his neck as much. “But you just said--” Frank waved a hand in front of his face. “Not even gonna argue, because you’d just prove me wrong, or whatever,” he let a tiny laugh slip again, not really noticing.

 

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip lightly when he heard the sound once more. “Good. I’m glad you understand,” He replied.

 

Frank’s eyes fell onto Gerard’s lip, almost as if on instinct. He tore them away, before replying. “Me too,” he said, hoping he wasn’t too obvious when he was looking. He felt like Gerard wouldn’t appreciate it, or the conversation would become silent and awkward.

 

“Then we’re on the same page,” He concluded, a thought sticking in his mind. “Did your homeroom let you keep that lip ring of yours?”

 

Frank’s tongue immediately darted out to run over the metal, almost wanting to hide it from Gerard’s view. He ended up nodding, though, scratching the back of his calf with the toe of his shoe. “Mhm,”

 

He nodded, following the movements with nothing so much as a second thought. "That's great," He replied. "Looks good on you,"

 

Frank bit his lip. "You think so?" He asked, pursing them a little, and it was all just to see how he could test Gerard, but he tried to make it look as natural as possible.

 

He nodded, biting his own lip lightly without realizing it. “Yeah,” He agreed, just a little too focused and deciding that he should look up to Frank’s eyes again. “It’s nice,”

 

Frank grinned at Gerard, nodding his appreciation. "Thank you, Mr. Way," he replied, shifting the bag on his shoulders. "I'm glad that you don't disapprove of it,"

 

"Of course," He agreed, smiling back a little. "I could never get one of those, but I think they're great on the right person,"

 

“Why wouldn’t you get one?” Frank asked curiously. “You’d look good with, like, an eyebrow piercing, maybe. Or, no, definitely a nose piercing,” 

 

He nodded a bit. "That's flattering, I just, uh. Got a fear of needles," He replied. "You know?"

 

“Ah,” Frank nodded. “I was kind of hoping you’d have a tattoo somewhere. Ink is totally wicked, man,” he bit his lip a little, smiling barely.

 

He nodded again. "It is," He agreed. "I don't, though. I would if I could," He replied. "Do you have any?"

 

Frank nodded a little. “I do,” he replied. “If you wanna see?” he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

 

"If it's not... Inappropriate," He decided, really wanting to get a peek at any ink Frank might have hiding. 

 

“It’s not, I don’t think,” Frank turned around, pulling his shirt up. He didn’t take it off completely; just enough for the two guns to be shown. He ended up raising his shirt a little more, not sure whether Gerard could see or not. “I’m planning to add on to it,” he explained. “Maybe some words that mean a lot to me, or somethin’,”

 

Gerard nodded, stepping a little closer to look at the tattoo, eyes trailing up over his skin. "It's really cool, Frank," He praised. "What made you want to get it there?"

 

“Well, I have to hide it from my parents, for one,” Frank said, shrugging a little. “They won’t know I have it if it’s there. I also just like the spot; lots of room, y’know?”

 

"I do, yeah," He agreed, still looking for a few moments. He really wanted to touch it, to run his fingers over the lines, but he didn't. "Is this all you have? And how did you get it?"

 

“All I’ve got for now,” Frank said, before biting his lip. “I think I got lucky. My moms best friend is a tattoo artist, and she promised not to tell her. Maybe they aren’t such good friends, but it was something I really wanted,”

 

He grinned. "Must not have been. At least you got it, though, right?" He asked. "I imagine it's hard to not see it, though. I'd never be able to handle having a tattoo. I've got this sort of, uh, touch thing, so it's like I'd just be touching it all the time,"

 

“It’s alright,” Frank said. “I know it’s there,” he paused for a second. “You can touch mine, if you’d like. I don’t mind,” he was only putting it out there; he _definitely_ didn’t want to feel Gerard’s hands on his skin.

 

He nodded a bit, hesitating only for show. He was sort of hinting to it, just hoping that Frank would give him permission. He nodded again to himself, running his thumb over part of it, having to remind himself once again that Frank was just a student. 

 

Frank licked his lips a little, wanting to step away from Gerard a bit, because fuck, his hands were cold. But it also felt nice, the touch. It was soft, and just there, but Frank liked it. “They’re pretty nice, huh?” he asked, referring to the guns. He almost asked it just so there wasn’t a silence hovering around them.

 

He hummed a little, realizing how cold his hands actually were when he felt him flinch. "They're great," He stated, feeling a little bit awkward at how he was standing next to Frank.

 

Frank nodded, looking behind him a little, just turning his head. “Thanks. I don’t really get too many opinions on them. I’m really happy you think so,”

 

"You're welcome," He replied, deciding to pull his hand away, but using that as an excuse to let it glide around his waist as he pulled it back.

 

Frank gasped when he felt Gerard’s hand, and giggled a little. He had the urge to scratch where Gerard’s hand brushed, to get the prickly feeling away. But he stayed put. “That tickled,” he said quietly, pulling his shirt down.

 

"What did?" He asked, tucking his hand in his pocket.

 

“Your hand,” Frank replied, letting his hand relieve the tickle that was still tingling on his waist. “It just tickled a bit, the way you moved it,”

 

He smiled a little, not trying to hide it. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to,”

 

Cocja

 

Frank turned to look at Gerard, brushing it off with a quick wave of his hand. “It’s alright,” he smiled back a little, shuffling around, not really noticing what his feet were doing.

 

He nodded. "Great," He agreed, smiling a little bit more to himself and not sure why. "So,"

 

“So,” Frank echoed, looking over Gerard. “I kind of need a cigarette. Or, I’d like one,” he slung his back off, and started digging around for his pack. “Do I need to go outside?” he knew he did, but it was worth a try.

 

He nodded his head again. "Always," He promised. "Do you have any extras in there?"

 

Frank felt delighted, as he handed Gerard one of the sticks. “Here,” he said, taking one out for himself. He slowly started walking to the double doors that lead out to the front of the school. Gerard followed close after him, trying to evaluate what exactly was happening. 

 

For one thing, he had been treading on a pretty thin line all day, and he almost felt too casual in doing so. Most of him knew the danger, knew the almost out-right repulsion somebody else might feel if they knew what he felt. Another part just wanted to take Frank and keep him for his own. He didn't even know if the student liked him at all, though he wasn't going to ask. He almost liked the earlier situation, the way Frank had been talking to him, though he was completely fine just leaning against the wall and lighting up instead.

 

Once the two men were outside, Frank sighed. “It’s so nice to smell something other than sweat and… Math,” he said, pulling out his lighter that was securely placed in his back pocket.

 

He grinned. "I don't know," He smirked. "Math is like, totally hot," He stated, chuckling lightly. "Like, unf. You know?" He asked, trying to make him laugh and stepping forward a little bit to catch the flame after Frank's cigarette went up.

 

Frank laughed breathlessly, shaking his head, but going along with it. “I know. All those numbers, and calculations just get to me,” he said, taking a long drag, feeling a bit more relaxed already. He needed the smoke.

 

He hummed in agreement, breathing in for himself. "God, okay. You know. Fuck math. Math can go the fuck away because this is actually the sole best thing that has ever been in my mouth," He insisted, before adding to it. "Because, yes. I have had math in my mouth,"

 

Frank giggled, and it was loud, so he stopped himself quick. His mind trailed off for a short moment, thinking things like, _I bet I could make my tongue the best thing that’s ever been in your mouth,_ and _I wonder what else has been between those lips of yours,_ but alas, he wasn’t about to say those few things. He crossed his ankles together at the thoughts, leaning against the wall. “I wouldn’t exactly want math in my mouth,” he settled for saying, taking another drag. He did, of course, realize how Gerard used ‘fuck’. Twice. 

 

He looked over, his lips quirked up. "Why not?" He asked, planning on saying something highly inappropriate, but not really stopping himself as he took another puff of the smoke. "You add any flat surface, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and then it's like, woah, math in your mouth. But we don't want to multiply. No children for the me. So, like. Subtract... Sperm? I don't know," He explained, laughing in-between some words. He wouldn't have said that to any other kid, but he figured if he got to see the tattoo, he should at least do the kid a favour and not censor himself.

 

Frank looked over at Gerard, mouth hanging open. Not in a shocked or scared way. More in a ‘you’re the coolest teacher ever for saying something so NSFW’. Although, Frank wondered if the ‘W’ would turn to an ‘S’ for school. “Well,” he began, laughing. “I _would_ like some math in my mouth, when you put it like that. Sounds like fun,” he then added, “I don’t think we can multiply, Mr. Way,” he had listened to every word that spilled from Gerard’s mouth, not wanting to leave that point out.

 

He laughed, thinking it over. "I mean. No, we can't. Women can. But that's sort of... The land of shit I don't want to get into," He replied. "There's always trying, though. Anything's possible if you believe," He mocked.

 

Frank nodded, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh. He wanted to smile hard at Gerard’s words as well, refraining himself from doing so. “I don’t think I can believe hard enough to grow a vagina,” he answered, making a face. “Whoever said anything’s possible obviously never tried stapling water to a tree,”

 

He shook his head, making an amused sound. "You can. Fill up a ziplock back half-way, then close it and staple the top to a birch tree," He explained. "And believe in yourself, Frankie. Make the babies,"

 

“That would be stapling the ziplock bag to the tree, Mr. Way,” Frank informed, feeling a little proud of himself. He flicked the ashes off his cigarette, before taking another drag. “Nah, man. I don’t want no babies, and I definitely don’t want them inside me, okay?” he laughed the last part.

 

"No, because there's still some of the particles on the tree and the staple somewhere. Jiggle the water around until it's on the staple," He suggested. "And yes, you do. I will... Force the babies inside in a not rape-y way,"

 

“But then you’re just placing the water on the staple. Like. I meant. You know what I meant,” Frank whined, before putting a hand to his chest. “Why do I have to carry the babies! You fucking have them! You’re not putting any babies inside of me,” he concluded, shaking his head. He was letting out airy laughs all throughout his speech.

 

Gerard shook his head. "No, no. You have birthing hips. It's your job," He explained. "And watch your mouth," He added, winking at him at the comment.

 

Frank squinted at him, eyes darkening by just a bit. “How would you know if I have birthing hips?” he asked, before blushing lightly at the wink. “Fuck.”

 

He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Frank's first question sounded, and did, just barely, but was stuck on the way his eyes looked. "Because they're smooth. And round, you know," He explained, not answering his question like he knew he wanted. He stepped closer, sending him a look as he took in another breath of smoke. "I said, Frankie, to watch your mouth," He breathed, his voice lowered barely.

 

Frank moved his free hand down to his hip, giving it a light squeeze. “Mm. I guess so,” he admitted to it, looking down at them for a moment. He met Gerard’s eyes again, but he was so much closer now, and the way he said his name sent shivers down Frank’s spine. “Shit,” he didn’t even mean to say it that time. The word just slipped. He took another drag to keep himself together. “Fucking shit,”

 

He hummed, almost devouring the way Frank grabbed himself, even if it wasn't anywhere too suggestive. "You do," He agreed, leant in close. His voice was dark, his eyes much darker in his mind. "Did you not hear me?" He asked, biting his lip lightly, smoking on his own cigarette for the same reasons. "What needs to happen to make you follow my rules?"

 

Frank couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gerard’s. He sucked in a breath, forcing his eyes to hold a naughty look. He shook his head lightly, licking his lips. “Your rules are shitty. I won’t follow them unless you make me,” he said, and it took so much effort for his voice not to quaver.

 

He made a low sound. "Oh?" He asked. "You're not gonna be good for me?" He asked. "Don't be bad, Frankie," He insisted, not looking away from him.

 

Frank bit his lip, dropping his cigarette to the ground. It was almost out, anyways. “Oh, I’ll be so good,” he moved the hand from his hip, trailing it up his stomach slowly. “But I like to have my fun, Mr. Way. You gotta let me be bad for you first,” he didn’t know what pushing it was anymore. He was just saying what he was thinking, which could end up going terrible, or incredible.

 

Gerard wanted to moan, the urge creeping up at him at the sight, that followed only second by how badly he wanted to reach out, touch him, put his hands everywhere. "What do you mean?" He asked, his face showing just how much he wanted the other. "Boys can't always have fun," He reminded. "Not young ones like yourself," 

 

Frank huffed a little, but it was playful. He decided to give in. “Well, I guess this is where the good part comes in,” he started. “You get to decide if this boy,” he took Gerard’s hand, and put it on his chest. “Gets to have fun. Totally up to you,”

 

Gerard nodded a little bit, moving his hand and trailing it down to his hips, the touch light, teasing. "I think so. Just this once," He stated.

 

All Frank wanted was to take Gerard’s hand and press it closer, harder to his body. He totally could, since he was allowed to have his ‘fun’. But he decided to wait a little, having the idea that he was teasing Gerard as well. “Thank you, sir,” he moved a hand up to Gerard’s neck, running his thumb over the skin there. “You won’t regret it,” he fucking _purred_ , as he tugged Gerard closer, their foreheads nearly touching.

 

He felt like he was vibrating from it, the hot feeling that was everywhere, causing him to almost ache. "Won't I?" He questioned, his hand moving up to above Frank's pants, rubbing just barely before moving on. "And, you're welcome," He replied. "How do you have fun?"

 

Frank’s eyes slipped shut for a second at the touch, his lips pressed together tight. He was on fire; hot everywhere you could think of. He didn’t think he could take much longer of the teasing. His voice was airy and shook slightly, as he muttered two words. “Like this,” he tilted his chin up, and pressed their lips together. It was harder than he wanted, but the way Gerard’s lips felt made him forget all about the force. It might’ve made him want more of it, actually. 

 

He kissed him back without hesitating, so close to him. He tugged on Frank's shirt lightly, needing some kind of anchor. He could get lost in the boy so easily, it was just a matter of time.

 

Frank tried to press closer, moving his hand up and into Gerard’s hair. It was soft, and completely knot free. It was perfect for tangling his fingers in, and he ended up pushing his face closer, kissing him deeper. He made a small, desperate sound against Gerard’s mouth, not thinking about holding it in

 

He could barely control himself through everything Frank was doing, hardly able to function. He moved one leg up against Frank's, tipping his apart and using that advantage to keep him pressed against the wall, kissing hard. 

 

Frank nearly moaned, having so much of the teacher, but not enough at all. He moved a hand to clutch Gerard’s shoulder tight, taking a breath in through his nose. He was about to push his hips up, until he heard a rustle, and then it clicked. He pushed Gerard away slowly, savouring the last few moves of their lips. “We’re on school grounds,” he said breathlessly, looking around. He felt so lucky that the school was located on the corner of a- most of the time- empty street.

 

Gerard nodded, the realization hitting him hard. "Oh, uh. Yeah," He agreed, looking back at him. "Good call," He added, just wanting to press back against him. 

 

Luckily, most students had caught their bus, or started the walk home by then. Gerard and Frank were left alone, leant against one of the brick walls that built the school. He looked up, searching for any signs of video cameras, but he had memorized where they all were. They weren’t next to the opening doors, so Frank figured they were safe where they were. It was still a risky situation. “Yeah,” Frank said, tapping his head against the wall. “So,” he was comfortable with the casual conversation, but was uncomfortable somewhere else.

 

He looked at him for a second or two. "So," He repeated. "I uh. Yeah," He sighed. "You uh, you're good. At that," He stated, running a hand through his hair.

 

Frank looked at Gerard, smiling lazily. “Good at what?” he asked, playing dumb. He started teasing the hairs on Gerard’s head; tugging, curling, and just feeling them. He liked the smooth feeling. 

 

He laughed in a shaky sort of way, looking back at him with a blush on his face. "Talking. Kissing. Everything," He replied, ducking his head slightly.

 

Frank laughed back. “Geez, you are too, y’know?” he said, biting his lip. “I’m sure you’re good at lots of other things, too,”

 

Gerard laughed again. "So are you," He stated. "And it's really hard, you know, not to be able to act with you how I'd like to,"

 

“And how would you like to act with me?” Frank asked, offering Gerard a big, shit-eating grin.

 

"Different ways," He replied. "I'd like to be able to say anything I want around you. To hang out. To kiss you more and everything,"

 

Frank smiled, looking at Gerard. “Me too,” he said honestly. “I mean. We could hang out,” he made a face. “Right? Like, we could go for walks and stuff, or something. I don’t know,”

 

"We could try," He offered. "But if someone were to see, then I'd be.. Out of a job. And more,"

 

“Yeah,” Frank sighed a bit. “I could go to yours, maybe. Wear an eskimo suit so people don’t recognize me,” he paused. “That’d be a bit stupid,”

 

He nodded, smiling lightly. "It'd be pretty dorky, really. But, if you wanted to, I could pick you up sometime. Or sneak in yours or something,"

 

Frank was quick to nod. “Both could work,” he said. “My mom works during the afternoon, so,” he then jumped a little once an idea struck him. “We can cook frozen pizzas and watch movies all day!”

 

He grinned. "Sounds great. Amazing, in fact," He stated. 

 

Frank nodded again. “Mhm,” he hummed, licking his lips. “So. Uhm,”

 

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back at him. He sort of wanted to kiss Frank again, though restrained himself, flinching a little bit as he heard a door open, running a hand through his hair to make sure it was straight. "If you can say it, that is,"

 

Frank scooched away a little, not wanting any suspicions throw at them. “I don’t really know. I think I had something to say, but the thought left,” he pursed his lips, looking around, eyes meeting Gerard’s every couple seconds.

 

He nodded a little bit, stepping back in his spot once the other person had left from eyesight. "So you forgot?"

 

“Uhm,” Frank ran through his mind, searching for what he was going to say. “Shit. Fuck, yeah, I don’t know. It wasn’t important, though,” he brushed it off easily.

 

"I'm sorry," He replied. "Tell me if you remember it, because I'd like to hear,"

 

Frank nodded. “I will,” he promised, looking at Gerard. “What now?”

 

"Well, what do you want to happen now?"

 

Frank shrugged. “I don’t know. I just want to do something, preferably with you. I mean. Definitely with you, actually,”

 

Gerard grinned. "Wanna, um.. I could. Is your mom home right now?"

 

Frank shook his head. “She isn’t. Not home ‘till eight tonight,”

 

"If you're okay with it, we could either go to your house or mine," He offered. 

 

“You wanna take the safe route, and go to yours? I don’t want to risk my mom coming home early. She probably won’t, but, y’know,” Frank explained, grabbing his bag, and smiling.

 

Gerard nodded. "I totally understand. Let's go to mine," He decided. "You gonna ride with me?"

 

“Totally,” Frank said. “But pull up to the corner, and pick me up there,” he pointed. “We don’t want the cameras to see me getting into your car,” he laughed a bit.

 

"Smart thinking," He replied, stepping down onto one of the steps that lead to the car. "Meet you there,” He arrived at the corner a little bit before Frank did, slowing the car back to a stop as he waited for him.

 

Frank removed his backpack, before getting in the front seat. He did up his seatbelt, and placed his bag on his lap. “Hey,” he greeted Gerard.

 

"Hey," He smiled, waiting until he was buckled in to start driving. "Any plans?"

 

Frank thought for a moment. “Well, I’m probably gonna kiss the hell out of you the minute we step foot in your place. Does that count as a plan?” he asked.

 

He nodded a little bit, wishing for the most part that he could do that right then. "It does, I think," He stated. "I'm highly looking forward to it,"

 

Frank bit his lip to keep from smiling, eyes trained on the road. His mind wandered to all the things he could do when they got to Gerard's place. Alone. Fuck. Stop thinking. "Hurry up," he ended up saying, hissing at himself.

 

He nodded again, continuing to drive home. "Of course. Be patient," He advised, though he himself was having a horrible time doing so.

 

Frank whined a little, tapping his foot. "I can't," he sighed, pressing his head against the back of the seat. He trailed a hand up his own thigh, sort of distracting himself.

 

He hummed, determinedly not looking over when he heard the small bit of drag on the fabric. "What are you doing, Frank?" He asked, seeing he was still a little bit from his house.

 

“Hm?” Frank looked over, before realizing what he was doing. “Oh,” he said, stopping his hand. “Nothing. I don’t know,” he felt a little embarrassed, and red ran up his body, settling on his cheeks.

 

Gerard nodded a little, biting his lips. "I don't mind," He promised. "I'd actually- Yeah. Okay. We're like two seconds away,"

 

Frank sighed in relief. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day,” he clasped his hands together to keep them from doing anything else.

 

He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, arriving in less than a minute and getting out of the car. 

 

Frank followed, shutting the car door once he was out. He looked at Gerard’s house, smiling a bit. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either. It looked really nice. He walked over to Gerard. He didn’t want to be impolite, and barge into the house. 

 

He grinned to himself, gesturing for Frank to follow him. "I sort of hope you like it,"

 

“I’m sure I will,” Frank said, walking not too far behind the older man. He was secretly nervous to go in Gerard’s house. Having Gerard all to himself, though- that was something that got him a bit excited.

 

He pushed the door open, shutting it once Frank had gotten inside. He looked at him, wanting to do just about anything to forget about all the niceties and just do something. 

 

Now, Frank really wanted to push Gerard against the door, and just have his way with him. His eyes were showing that lustful look, as he quickly removed his shoes. He looked back at Gerard, smirking a little.

 

It was almost hard to meet his gaze, how hot Frank's eyes made him feel, the smirk plastered on his face. He was almost intimidating like that, some sort of promise of what he had been wanting to do. "What's that look for?" He asked, biting his lip a little bit after the question had left.

 

Frank stepped towards Gerard. He looked at his surroundings, finding that the house suited the teacher well. He shrugged a little, putting two fingers on Gerard’s chest. “Just expressing myself,” he said. “And what I’d like to do,”

 

Gerard nodded, his skin buzzing from what Frank had said, the touch that he had. "I understand," He nodded. "And what would you like to do?" He asked.

 

Frank leaned up, kissing Gerard quickly. “That,” he said, trailing the hand on Gerard’s chest lower. “And possibly something more,” 

 

He felt his knees go weak, something he didn't really know was actually possible. "That sounds nice," He replied, voice showing exactly how he felt. 

 

Frank nodded, dipping his head low. He pressed a kiss to Gerard’s neck. “Yeah, it does,” he said, voice smooth, as he allowed his breath to snake downwards. He felt so in control, and it was wonderful.

 

Gerard nodded in reply, letting out a heavy breath. "Yeah," He breathed, wanting to shut his eyes, to just feel. He had half the mind to ask Frank to do it, though he decided not to. "What is more?"

 

“I’m not sure if I’ve decided that yet,” Frank said. “But I know it’ll be _so_ fucking good,” he let his tongue press to Gerard’s skin, and he felt himself smiling a little, because wow. This was happening and he loved it.

 

He nodded again, wondering if he looked at all how he felt, if he looked just as overwhelmed as he was. "Good," He mumbled, shivering once he felt Frank's tongue.

 

Frank bit his lip, catching a bit of Gerard’s skin with it. He moved his hand down, only hesitating slightly, before hovering it over Gerard’s crotch. “I bet you look delicious under all these clothes,” he breathed out.

 

He shook his head a little bit, the tail-end of a whine slipping out of his mouth. "I don't know," He replied, struggling to stay still rather than press forward.

 

“I think we’ll find out soon,” Frank said, putting pressure on his hand. A part of him just wanted to get straight to it, but another part loved all of the teasing. He shuffled his body closer, so his chest was nearly pressed against Gerard’s.

 

Gerard nodded, pressing further against him. "Good," He decided. "Good. I uh. Yeah," He trailed off, having to stop because of how desperate he was starting to sound. 

 

“Were you going to say something?” Frank asked, rolling his hand a bit. He had tiny shocks running through his body from the small action, and he wasn’t even receiving it. He decided to let his mouth do some work, so he pushed up a little, sucking lightly on the skin.

 

He shut his eyes tight that time, moaning lightly. "I can't remember," He replied, tugging on the fabric of his shirt for no other reason than he had no way to get rid of the energy building up inside himself.

 

The sound sent a shiver down Frank’s spine. “Shit. That’s okay,” he said, wanting to have Gerard moaning his name, and that thought could make him hot all over, if he wasn’t already. “You wanna go somewhere a bit more comfortable?” he asked, his voice tight and lustful, and he felt like he couldn’t breath when Gerard was like this in front of him.

 

He nodded again, quick to do so. "Yeah, yes," He stated. "Please," He muttered, opening his eyes to look at Frank, lifting his head up from where he had let it fall.

 

Frank looked back, stepping away. He then looked around, and an idea came to him. He dragged Gerard to the couch in the living room, before pushing him onto it, crawling on his lap. He straddled him, and ruffled up his own hair. “I like this, I think. At least for now,”

 

He nodded a little, the weight of Frank on top of him being something he welcomed. "I like it too," He replied. "And I think you like your hair too much," He added, only saying it because he felt like he wasn't in control at all, trying to see if he could at least embarrass him a little bit. 

 

Frank laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair. “You love it,” he responded. “Looks better when I mess it up, you know,” he bit his lip, shooting Gerard a short smile, leaning forward by a little.

 

He grinned in an embarrassed way. "Shut up," He replied, biting his own lip out of impulse. "And don't laugh at me,"

 

Frank laughed a little more. “You’re stuck between being adorable, and hot. Stop that,” he said. “And you have to find a way to shut me up, because I enjoy talking.” 

 

He felt his face get red at the first comment, shaking his head with a small sound of protest. "I want to do that. But I also want to look at your face and watch you talk anyway," He replied, trying to sit up. "But let me kiss you. I think that might make you quiet,"

 

Frank looked down a bit, restraining himself from blushing, giggling, and just melting in front of Gerard. He propped his head back up, looking at Gerard. He shrugged. “That might make me quiet. Only one way to find out, really,” he smirked a little.

 

He nodded a bit, biting his lip again and leaning up until he could catch Frank's lips. 

 

Frank made a little sound, and he was going to talk against his lips, joke around. But he couldn’t. He just wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, pushing closer, wanting more of him.

 

Gerard moved his own hands to Frank's waist, the angle that they were at being hard to keep balanced. He kissed him a little bit harder, wanting one of Frank's hands in his hair again.

 

Frank felt a shiver run down his spine, loving Gerard’s hands. He wanted to feel them explore everywhere. He shuffled closer, up Gerard’s thighs, trying to regain some balance. He nearly gasped at the contact, biting Gerard’s lip. “Sorry,” he was quick to mutter, but the one word was hard to make out.

 

Gerard just shook his head a little bit, the small burst of pain wreaking havoc in a way it maybe shouldn't have. His hands slipped lower on Frank as he shuffled closer, pulling away for a short moment.

 

Frank was quick to come back, pressing their lips together fiercely. He couldn’t get enough of Gerard, it seemed. He wondered if it was just in the moment, if he was too turned on, and he needed more. He pressed his hips down, not holding himself up as much. His body felt ecstatic, and his mind was running through a few thoughts that only got him excited.

 

Gerard continued to kiss back without faltering, pressing up against Frank when he felt him make less of an effort to keep himself supported. The added pressure didn't do much, but had him wanting more, making a soft sound into his mouth and tucking his fingers under Frank's waist band.

 

Frank pushed against Gerard’s hands, willing them to move, and snake down more. He groaned lightly when he moved his hips down. He tried to hold back any other noises, knowing they’d come out muffled at Gerard’s mouth. He was enjoying the whole situation too much.

 

Gerard got the hint when Frank pressed further into him, pushing his hands down further until they were all the way in Frank's pants, flush against him. He made a sound himself when Frank's hips drew closer, kissing harder to try and make up for it.

 

Frank let a moan escape, breaking the kiss to regain breath. He bit his lip, Gerard’s touch driving him crazy. “Fucking hell,” he breathed out, kissing Gerard gently, still trying to get enough air.

 

Gerard kissed him back just as gently this time, biting Frank's lip lightly and rubbing his hands against him, squeezing after a second. He wanted to hear him moan again, loved the sound that he made.

 

Frank made a light whining sound, keeping his voice low. He felt embarrassed whenever he made a loud noise. “Ah,” he hissed, pushing his hips down, barely rolling them. He had to let out a few small sounds, though, because Gerard was making him feel so good. It was nearly impossible for him to hold it all in.

 

Gerard groaned quietly, pulling away from Frank's mouth for a moment. "Don't stop yourself, please," He insisted, dipping one hand even lower, until he could tease him lightly, wanting to make it harder to hide any noises, to make him have no choice but to moan. "Please,"

 

Frank tilted his head back at the feeling, moaning breathlessly. “Gerard,” that was the first time he had ever called him that. He heard one of the teachers say it one day, and he didn’t want to be disrespectful and use it on school property. But since they were out, it wasn’t bad, right? He liked the name. It was nice to say, or, nice to moan.

 

He moaned a little to himself, the sound making him start to burn all over. "God, Frankie. You sound amazing," He mumbled, continuing to work on him. "Moan for me? Do that again?"

 

Gerard’s words were making Frank whine, and he found himself letting moans escape him. He didn’t want to hold them back, simply because they were making Gerard hot and happy. He pressed against Gerard’s hand, his moans turning a bit hoarse, as he arched his back into every touch.

 

He watched Frank closely, watched every move he made. He needed to, wanting to see the strain in his muscles and the heat in his eyes. He didn't stop, biting his lip lightly. "You look so good," He stated, near on whispering. "So good," He repeated. "I just. I want you to see yourself right now. I wish you could hear exactly what you sound like," He rambled.

 

Frank made a desperate sound, shaking his head lightly. “Oh god,” he murmured. Gerard’s words were working him up, and also making him blush a bit. He wanted to tell him to pick a side, because both these emotions were insane to keep track of. But he loved it so much. “Jesus, just, fuck,” he rutted down hard, taking a sharp breath at the feeling, before heaving it out in a moan.

 

Gerard made a satisfied noise, touching him just a little bit lighter. "I wish I had a mirror," He breathed, having the advantage of being able to look up at Frank. "Then you'd know, then you'd understand," He continued, doing it for both he and Frank's benefit and hoping it worked. "What if I fucked you like that, against a mirror? Got you to watch yourself lose it? Or the other way around?"

 

Frank felt his stomach twist, and oh god, that was the best thing he had ever heard in his entire life. “Gerard, oh fuck, please,” He didn’t know what he was begging for, but he was sure it came out as a whine. “I want that so bad,”

 

Gerard nodded, biting his lip pretty hard. "Yeah?" He asked. "You know, I do too. You know how hot you are?" He asked. "It's the hardest thing sometimes, trying to look at you without finding myself dry at the mouth, or warm in the back of my throat. It fucking sucks, Frankie," He breathed. 

 

Frank swore he could’ve came right then and there, relishing in Gerard’s words. “Well, I’ll be sure to act up even more, then,” he said, and it might’ve gotten him in trouble, but he liked taking risks. He licked his lips, shooting Gerard a quick look.

 

"If you do that, there's no way that I won't jump you at some point," He replied, looking back at him with an intense look in his eyes. "Give the kids a fucking show," He muttered to himself, much more turned on that he hoped he was showing.

 

Frank opened his mouth, allowed himself to pant lightly, hardly noticeable. “I want you to jump me,” he said, moving his hands into Gerard’s hair. “Want you to fuck me on your desk during your break, if you could wait that long. Or maybe in the janitor’s closet,” he bit his lip, so tempted to close his eyes and just picture the scenes. “We’d have to force each other to be quiet; you could put a hand over my mouth to keep me from crying out,”

 

He whined softly. "You're going to kill me. You realize that, don't you?" He asked. "You know exactly what you're doing," He heaved a sigh, his voice lower and heavier than it had been before. 

 

Frank smirked a little, biting his lip. “I do,” he said, trailing off. “Am I doing a good job?” he asked teasingly, tugging Gerard closer to him.

 

He nodded, whining very quietly. "You are," He replied. "You are,"

 

“Good,” Frank said, smiling genuinely. “I’ve been trying hard to tease you lately. But I thought you saw me as a sexcrazed asshole,” he laughed a little, kissing Gerard lightly. He was still hard in his pants, and thought of starting his movements back up, since they had faltered quite a bit.

 

He shook his head. "Not at all," He replied, pulling his hands back out, trailing them around to the front of Frank's pants. "You've been accomplishing exactly what you wanted,"

 

Frank watched Gerard’s hands carefully, nodding. “I-I guess, yeah,” he moved a hand up to his mouth, not knowing where the stutter came from. Maybe he was still nervous, but he had been feeling pretty darn confident those last few minutes.

 

He grinned up at him. "You're sweet," He stated, pressing his hand against him just barely. "Baby, you're the greatest. You know?" He asked.

 

Frank’s stomach erupted into butterflies by the simplest words. He felt a blush creep up on him, and he tried to shake it away. “Thanks,” he murmured, still eyeing Gerard’s hand.

 

He nodded, pressing his palm harder against the bulge in Frank's pants. "No problem," He replied, looking up at him. 

 

Frank’s eyes slipped shut, and his grip in Gerard’s hair tightened. He let out a breath, moving his other hand to rest on Gerard’s shoulder. He hummed a little in reply.

 

He made a soft sound, loving the drag on his scalp. He started moving his hand, keeping it going in a circular motion.

 

Frank’s mouth opened a little, both of his hands tightening in their place. He had little gasps leaving him at every move of Gerard’s hand, as he focused on the feeling, keeping in mind that it was Gerard, and that made him push into it a little.

 

He started pressing with a firmer hand, though he didn't go harder. He loved everything that Frank was doing, trying not to shut his eyes at how nice it was.

 

Frank’s breath hitched, and he licked his lips. He wanted so much more, but didn’t want to come off as desperate. He still ended up pushing into Gerard’s hand, just not as hard as he wanted to.

 

He let out a breath, trying to give Frank what he wanted, though he wanted to feel the way it would feel if he bucked into his hand. "You're doing really well," He praised. "Real good,"

 

Frank loved how he was being treated, smiling a little. “Thank you,” he said quietly, quirking a shoulder up, and moaning suddenly. “Shit, ah,”

 

He looked up at him. “What is it?" He asked, biting his lip lightly as he looked at him.

 

“You’re-- mm, baby, a little harder for me, please,” Frank begged, almost simpering. He bucked into Gerard’s hand, and now he was sure he looked so ready and desperate for more.

 

He nodded biting his lip harder. "Of course," He promised, pressing harder against him. "Is this okay?" He asked, liking the pet name. 

 

Frank’s mouth fell open more, and he nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, wanting to do something for Gerard, but not exactly sure what. He moaned, and rutted into his hand, sputtering curses here and there.

 

He groaned quietly, watching him with heavy eyes. Frank looked so good, pressing himself against him and pushing to get everything he could. He really liked everything about him, and it was hard not to feel turned on with Frank trying so hard.

 

Frank looked at Gerard, trying his best to keep from closing his eyes. “I don’t want to,” his face contorted into one that showed only pleasure, cutting him from speech. “Fuck, I don’t want to finish without you,” he shook his head. “I mean, oh, I’d just like to do you too, and I don’t- can’t do it, and--” he didn’t know what he was saying, kind of blanking everything out.

 

He pulled his hand away, looking up at him. "Tell me exactly what you want, so I know what to do," He requested. "I can do anything you want me to,"

 

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, before realizing what he was doing. He let go, resisting the urge to whine at the lack of contact. “I just want to make you feel as good as you’re making me feel, y’know?” he asked coquettishly. 

 

"I do," He replied, leading his hand back to him. "But if you're done, you can put just as much effort into making me feel good," He pointed out. "You know?" He asked. "But you don't have to wait if you don't want,"

 

Frank nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Okay, just lemme,” he pulled his shirt over his head, before tossing it to the ground. He stepped off of Gerard, and tugged down his jeans, leaving them with his shirt, before crawling back onto the older man. “Just getting a little hot, is all,”

 

He nodded, staring at him. "You're really hot," He agreed. "And sure. Of course,"

 

Frank smiled, shaking his head. "Stop that," he muttered, blushing a little. He felt just a tad bit insecure, and tugged at Gerard's shirt. "Could you? I don't want to be a bother, but I'd love to see some skin,"

 

He shook his head. "You're not a bother," He replied, tugging his own shirt further up. "I don't mind at all,"

 

Frank watched as Gerard pulled at the shirt. Once he got that first glimpse of warm, pale skin, he was gone. “Fuck, you’re so. You’re amazing,” he said, licking his lips a little. 

 

He bit at his lip, looking back at him once he got the shirt off. "Thank you," He replied. "Thanks,"

 

Frank smiled a little, staring at his chest. He bent down, and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Geez,” he muttered, just wanting to do everything to Gerard. 

 

He let out a sigh, not shutting his eyes despite the urge. "What's that for?"

 

"You," Frank sucked a mark into the skin, where he knew no one would see. "Irresistible, baby," he mumbled, grinding down onto Gerard. He hadn't had contact down there in a bit, and he felt like he needed it much more than he really had.

 

Gerard started putting his attention back on what Frank needed, having been momentarily distracted from it. He tried to keep pressure constant, rolling his palm. "Oh, God," He muttered. "I'm the one who's irresistible?"

 

Frank let out a guttural sound, shifting, and bucking into Gerard’s hand once again. “Yeah, you-- yeah, oh,” Frank bit his lip, before moving to Gerard’s, kissing him hard. His lips were moving haphazardly, most of his attention on his lower body. 

 

Gerard kissed him back, the whole thing a little bit sloppy, but more heated than before. He ended up slipping his hand closer, pressing through the cotton of his underwear. "Do you want this?" He asked, pulling away for a moment.

 

Frank gasped, breath sharp. “Yes,” he managed to get out, nodding his head. “Please, Gerard, fuck,"

 

Gerard nodded, lifting his hand and slipping it into his underwear. "Your fucking breath, Frankie," He clenched his jaw before releasing. "It's so pretty,"

 

Frank smiled a little, feeling Gerard’s warm hand slide across his abdomen, before it slid into the fabric. He sucked in a breath, wanting to look at Gerard, but not being able to. “You think so?” he asked, and his voice shook. He was losing the strength of dominance; he was slowly turning to mush under Gerard’s hold.

 

He nodded, biting his lip and starting to rub against him slowly. "I do. I love it," He replied, leaning his head down and stealing a kiss from him.

 

Frank moved a hand to Gerard's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Baby," he gasped, pushing his hips out. "That's good,"

 

He let out a heavy breath, going a bit faster. "Thank you," He replied. "You're great,"

 

Frank laughed a little, his smile turning to an ‘o’ shape. “Mm. Tell me about it,” he said, making a small sound.

 

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, an exasperated tone to his voice, but a bit of a smile on his face.

 

“You,” Frank answered quickly, before moaning, biting his lip. “I’m laughing at you,”

 

He whined quietly, going harder than before to hear him moan again. "Why?"

 

Frank shook his head a little, making a long strained sound. “Oh god.. I don’t know,” he didn’t want to come up with an answer, and he didn’t think he could at the moment. 

 

Gerard nodded a little bit, feeling like gasping from what Frank sounded like. "Why don't you know?" He asked, kissing his neck lightly to distract himself.

 

Frank leaned into Gerard’s touch, and it was painfully obvious that he wanted more. “I-I don’t know,” he tried again, breath turning heavy. “Shit,”

 

"Tell me what you want," He urged, keeping up and continuing to kiss him. "I've got everything for you,"

 

Frank kissed back for a few seconds. “I want,” he bit his lip, shaking his head. “God damnit, I want you to fuck me,” he said quietly, almost hoping Gerard didn’t hear it.

 

Gerard nodded, kissing him hard for a moment. "Say it again," He replied. "Say it again and I'll do it for you,"

 

Frank whined, pressing closer to Gerard. He shook his head a little more, huffing. “I. Gerard,” he almost pleaded, biting his lip as he met his eyes.

 

Gerard could feel his breath catch, but didn't look away from him. "Say it again," He repeated. "You have to do what I say, remember?" He asked. "Or, well. You don't have to, but then I won't be able to fuck you," He added, the main thought running through his head being a repeat of how fucking pretty Frank looked.

 

Frank kissed Gerard quickly, shaking his head even more, before finally giving in. “You’re mean,” he sighed, but it was more playful than anything. “Fuck me? Please?” he asked, licking his lips.

 

He nodded, his eyes running over his face for a good moment. "Yeah, Frankie, yeah," He agreed. "You asked very nicely," He breathed. "Do you wanna go to my room? I have some stuff in there, but if you prefer it, I can just grab it and come back out,”

 

Frank smiled a little. “Yeah, we can go to your room,” he said, getting off of Gerard, and resisting the urge to whine, and sit right back where he was.

 

Gerard nodded, getting up after him and feeling a little bit embarrassed about how much the slacks he wore chose to hide nothing. "C'mon. It's the last room,"

 

Frank looked over him, smirking a little. “Alright,” he said, and followed Gerard to his room. Once they were inside, Frank looked around. “Wow,” he said. “I didn’t exactly expect this,”

 

He nodded a little. "What were you expecting?" He asked, looking at him.

 

“More like. A shelf full of,” he went over to the tiny shelf next to Gerard’s desk. “Comics?” he asked. “No, not comics, I meant-- you read comics? Can you get anymore perfect?”

 

Gerard grinned. "I don't know. Thanks, though. And, yeah. I do, but usually that's not a positive thing,"

 

Frank turned to look at Gerard. He shook his head, walking towards him. “It’s great,” he said, before kissing him softly.

 

He nodded, kissing him back and making a pleased sound at the feel of it.

 

Frank pulled Gerard to his bed, before falling down on it. The two of them bonked noses, which made Frank giggle against the others mouth. He wasn't about to apologize, though.

 

He stopped his own sort of giggle, biting Frank's lips lightly, and getting on top of him.

 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, pulling him down harder, kissing him like mad. He really couldn’t get enough. He hummed against the other’s mouth, avoiding any other sounds.

 

Gerard didn't focus on anything else for a long moment, kissing him back with everything he had. He felt almost like Frank was better at it than him, which was probably true, but made him just try harder.

 

Frank let a moan slip, but he hardly registered the sound. He bucked his hips up, hitting Gerard's, and fuck, that was satisfying, and left him wanting more. He made a throaty noise, trying so hard to press into Gerard that some muscles were beginning to cramp. "Please," he mumbled, gasping a little.

 

Gerard pressed himself down, moaning quietly to himself. He was so overwhelmed by how Frank sounded, how he felt against him that it was hard to think. Gerard pulled away, panting quietly and reaching back to his drawer to grab the box of condoms he had and a bottle of lube. He crawled back up, draping himself over Frank once more. "Was this what you wanted?"

 

Frank looked at the items, and it all became so much more real. He found himself nodding, pressing his lips together for a short second. "Yes," he breathed out, not wanting to waste any of his words. He needed them to yell Gerard's name, because that was all he wanted to do, and he knew it was going to happen soon.

 

Gerard nodded, reaching a hand between them to work Frank's underwear off, his own jeans and underpants following suit. It felt a little strange, not having that protection anymore, but he just pressed himself close, grabbing at the lube after a moment.

 

Frank looked over Gerard's body, and then his own. They were naked, and pressed together in different spots, and it didn't feel weird at all once he met Gerard's eyes. It was almost content. He watched as Gerard's hands scrambled for the lube, and he wondered if he was nervous or not. Frank was, but he wouldn't admit that.

 

Gerard tried to control his breathing, looking back at Frank. "You've done this before, haven't you?" He asked.

 

Frank nodded. “Mhm,” he assured, looking at Gerard. He smiled a little, biting his lip, playing with the piercing.

 

Gerard nodded, biting his lips lightly, sort of getting hit in the chest with Frank's answer, eyes stuck to his mouth. "What would you like from me?"

 

“You fucking know, Gerard,” Frank whined, lifting his hips a little. “Come on, please,”

 

Gerard nodded, pressing his hips down. "Of course. Do you need prep or no?"

 

Frank bit his lip, thinking about it for a second. He ended up shaking his head. “No. Just. Go slow at first, and then I’m yours to do whatever you please with,”

 

Gerard nodded, trying not to seem too eager, though he didn't know why when they were that far along already. "Alright. Great,"

 

Frank smiled at him, mouth closed; simple. He didn’t want Gerard to be hesitant, but he figured he wouldn’t be, anyways. “Yeah, come on,” he said softly, reaching a hand up to play with Gerard’s hair.

 

He nodded, looking down at him for a moment before starting to do as Frank asked. He rolled a condom on, fumbling with the lube until he got that on as well. He got back to where he had been, starting to press against him. "You're unbelievably cute, you know," He stated, though he didn't feel cute was the appropriate word for how exactly he looked.

 

Frank sucked in a tiny breath, biting his tongue. He ended up smiling a little more at the compliment, restraining a blush from rising on his cheeks. “Look at me; legs spread wide, so fucking ready for you, and I’m cute. Thanks,” he was totally joking, and you could hear it in his voice. He loved that Gerard thought he looked cute. “Really, thank you,” 

 

He bit his lips, grinning with a slight blush. "You're welcome," He replied. "Oh, god. I don't know what other word to use because I want to do you justice. Very beautiful. Pretty," He explained, his breath a little tight. "And I don't know how to go about this. I feel like it's bad to just. You know. Do it without warning,"

 

“You used the right word,” Frank laughed breathlessly, before licking his lips. “Thanks, though. And I already gave you consent. Fucking do it,” his voice came out as a whine, and he looked at Gerard, making his eyes hold lust, and a bit of desperation.

 

Gerard finally nodded, doing as Frank asked without another second thought, going slow and groaning slightly. "You good?"

 

Frank made a small face, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah,” he said quietly, keeping in mind that this was Gerard. He wanted this so bad, and he knew it’d feel good soon.

 

He nodded again, feeling like he was doing that too much. He took a second before getting into a bit of a rhythm and studying Frank's face. He wanted to make him feel good, hoping he was by then.

 

Frank bit his lip, closing his eyes for a moment. He wanted to focus on everything, and he let his mouth open a little. He didn’t want to say anything, yet another part of him wanted to tell Gerard to do so much more for him. He was starting to really enjoy it, and he knew that was just the beginning.

 

Gerard took how Frank looked as a sign of encouragement, starting to actually do what he wanted without the bar of feeling bad about it. He was pretty sure it was what Frank wanted in the first place.

 

Frank pulled Gerard's head down, kissing him. He hissed a little, into his mouth, before letting it out as a small pleased sound. He was fucking his art teacher, but that thought was only briefly on his mind. This was Gerard, and Frank wouldn't want it to be anyone else.

 

Gerard kissed him back, making his best effort to just enjoy himself and let Frank enjoy it too. He didn’t know why he was worrying so much, just knew that he had to try not to and so he kissed Frank harder.

 

Frank's eyes fluttered open, and he looked down at their bodies, moaning so softly. "Shit, Gee," he bit his tongue, shaking his head a little. "You're too good, just," he felt like maybe he should shut the fuck up. So he did, letting himself feel everything more.

 

He bit his lip lightly, getting lost for a moment in how Frank felt. "Like you're one to talk," He muttered, running his hands up to Frank's chest.

 

Frank wanted to scoff, and tell Gerard no, just no, fucking impossible. But he just shook his head, leaning up to kiss Gerard quick. “Yeah, okay,” he replied, shivering, and digging his nails into Gerard’s shoulder. “Okay, ah,”

 

He moaned softly, looking at him through heavy eyes. "Fuck, Frankie," He breathed, shutting them tight for a moment. It was hard not to just revel in how Frank looked, how soft his skin was, just how amazing he was, but Gerard tried his very best. "You're so great, you know," He mumbled.

 

Frank bit his lip, his body clenching a little, as he shivered from the sensation of both their bodies. He was sucking in the noises Gerard was making, not wanting to miss a single one. “Says you,” he tried, but his voice failed him, and fell into a whisper near the end.

 

He made a soft noise, pressing his face against Frank's shoulder. "Fucking perfect," He muttered, breathing in against his skin for a moment.

 

Frank felt his stomach twist pleasantly at the words, and he curled his fingers into Gerard's hair. He shook his head lightly, before tilting it back to let out some filthy noises. He was gasping and moving a bit, as he tried to preen himself for Gerard.

 

Gerard moaned, feeling himself get closer at the sounds that Frank was making, how he moved beneath him. He wanted to tell him so much, tell him how great he was, but he settled on putting more into the action, huffing lightly with effort.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Frank moaned quietly, turning it into the pillow for a short amount of time, before forcing it back to it’s original spot. Everything felt like too much, and God, Frank was losing it so quickly, and he wanted it to last forever. “I’m-- Gee, y’know, fuck,”

 

Gerard made a small sound, nodding a little bit and not letting up. “Do you need me to touch you, Frankie?” He asked, his breath laboured. “I want to see you do it,” He muttered.

 

“Yeah, yeah, need it, please,” Frank rambled a bit, turning the words into breathless gasps. He bit his lip, looking into Gerard’s eyes with his own lazy ones. 

 

He nodded quickly, snaking a hand down and gripping him lightly at first, before making his grip firmer and starting to jack him off, small gasps leaving his own mouth as he could start to feel it all get to him.

 

Frank’s orgasm hit him hard after only twenty seconds of Gerard’s hand working him. He simply couldn’t hold off any longer, moaning a long string of curses, arching his back off of the bed. He rolled his hips down on Gerard, almost like he was riding himself out. “Come on, you, your turn,” his voice was barely there, seeming like it was ripped from too much moaning.

 

Gerard admittedly didn’t hold on too long after Frank, something he wasn’t exactly proud of considering Frank was a teenager. It couldn’t be helped though, seeing how beautiful he was, the way his back arched and his face contorted. The noises he made made everything a million times worse, Gerard climaxing with just as much heat as the other.

 

Frank watched, almost smiling at how fucking good Gerard looked when he was in complete bliss. "That's it, baby," he said, voice shaking, and he was so sensitive, yet tiny shocks of pleasure found themselves through Frank's body every time he moved.

 

It took Gerard a second or two to come down, pulling out and letting out a heavy sigh once he had calmed down enough. He looked to Frank, kissing him softly when he had the chance and trying not to shake too obviously after everything.

 

Frank was thankful for the kiss that Gerard gave him. He kissed him back slowly, savouring the sweetness of his lips. He sighed lightly against them, loving the moment more than anything. He wanted to speak up, but he didn’t know what to say at the time.

 

He twisted one hand inside the sheets, thankful Frank didn’t feel the need to do anything more than kissing at this point. He pulled away after a minute, words on the tip of his tongue, but unsure what he needed to say. “Do your parents expect you home?” He ended up asking, hoping it didn’t seem like he wanted Frank gone, because he really wanted him to stay as long as possible.

 

Frank shrugged. “Maybe. My mom is used to me coming home late, so, I don’t think she’d realize, or like, suspect anything,” he replied, licking over his lips.

 

Gerard nodded, watching him. “And what time does she usually come home?”

 

“‘Round 8 or so,” Frank said, shrugging once more. “I’m usually already home by then, or I get home at, like, midnight,”

 

He hummed, a smile creeping up on his face. “Midnight? That’s a bit past your bedtime, isn’t it, Frankie?”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Frank scoffed, though his voice was frolicsome. He pushed on Gerard’s shoulder a little, his lips quirking up. “I hate you, but not really,”

 

He grinned, laughing a little. “I already did, baby,” He replied, teasing him. “I’m glad, though. I don’t want you to hate me,”

 

Frank rolled his eyes, but still let out a giggle. He shook his head a bit at the taunt. “You’re so fucking great. I don’t think I could ever hate you. Unless you, like, slaughter someone I love,”

 

He shook his head quickly, a grin on his lips. “I’d never do that,”

 

“Then it looks like I’ll love you forever,” Frank said, making a small face at how he worded that. “Or like. Whatever, yeah,” he didn’t know exactly how to recover that one.

 

He smiled, leaning down and kissing him lightly. “I’m counting on it,”

 

Frank couldn’t help but smile at the few words, ignoring the fluttery feeling that settled in his stomach. He tried to speak, but just ended up producing a flustered sound.

 

He smiled a little more. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,”

 

Frank was really quick to shake his head. He pulled Gerard down for a hard kiss, just wanting to feel him again. “You didn’t,” he mumbled against him.

 

He grinned softly against his lips, nodding and kissing back with just as much vigour. “Great, Frankie,”

 

Frank let out a tiny laugh, trying to kiss him dominantly. He wasn’t sure if he was succeeding, thinking maybe he was doing a great job of showing he was trying. He curled further into the bedsheets, tugging Gerard a bit closer. 

 

Gerard whined lightly against Frank's mouth, trying to kiss him back with Frank having most of the control over him. He hoped that he didn't make a complete fool of himself, not sure what it said that he would let a kid take him over like he was.  

 

Frank let his legs hook around Gerard’s waist, resting them there. The covers got in the way a bit, causing him to kick a little, but it worked out. He was in no shape to go for a round two, but kissing doesn’t hurt anybody. Frank snaked a hand into Gerard’s hair, nearly forcing his mouth harder onto his own. He loved the crash, the spark that was forming, and the feeling that sent his stomach twirling.

 

Gerard groaned just barely, the sting in his hair and his mouth making his stomach stir hard. He pressed himself as close as he possibly could, savouring in how Frank felt. 

 

Frank gasped against Gerard’s mouth, pushing his hips up without noticing. He pressed his heel into Gerard’s lower back, almost wanting more friction, but really, he didn’t know what he wanted. His fingers tousled Gerard’s hair as he kissed him, loving the feeling of his smooth locks.

 

Gerard didn't know how to react, feeling so out of it that he couldn't concentrate on anything more than one thing at once. He let a heavy breath out of his nose, having to pull away after a moment to compose himself a little bit.

 

Frank resisted the strong urge to tug Gerard back down, and just kiss the hell out of him once more. Frank looked at him, biting his lip instead, trying to look good for him. “That was fun. I wouldn’t mind doing that more often,”

 

He grinned at him, a used up sort of look from the kiss staining his lips. "Which part?" He asked, licking over his mouth as he looked back at Frank.

 

“That’s for you to decide,” Frank said, mouth staying open a little, as it turned into a teasing smile. He couldn’t stop the words, or the act-- Gerard just opened up a new door in Frank.

 

Gerard nodded, biting at his lips, subconsciously looking for that feeling again. He leaned up and over, until he was close to Frank's face, trapping him in a quick kiss. "You can't just tell me?" He asked. 

 

“I like a bit of a twist sometimes,” Frank replied, biting his lip to keep this sultry smirk off of his face. “Maybe it’ll get you thinking of other things we could do more often, hm?”

 

Gerard nodded, on his knees on the bed and looking at Frank with a needy air to himself, eyes widened just barely in innocence. "Yes, of course," He replied, a growly sort of whine wanting to make itself known, Gerard just hoping how he felt wasn't noticeable. "But I want it all now," 

 

Frank pushed himself up a little, almost as if he were showing off. “Well, you’ve got it all now, baby,” he licked his lips, before a small smile made it’s way onto his face.

 

Gerard nodded, eyes tracing every move he made. "How, though? How do I.. I don't know," He replied, looking up at him in a way that he hoped would make Frank be more likely to give in. "How do I.. Get it?"

 

Frank made a thoughtful face for a short second. “I think.. I think you already have it,” he bit his lip, tugging on it a little. “You’ve just gotta make me want it as much as you do,” Frank made his voice sound cool, but really, he already wanted. He wasn’t about to admit that, though.

 

He let out a hot breath, a short whine slipping out with it. "But, how, Frankie?" He asked, everything about him displaying how much he wanted something from him. "What am I supposed to do?"

 

“You can do whatever you want,” Frank said, his voice a bit lower than before. “Anything. I’ve got no boundaries, Gee,” he ran a hand down his chest, making it seem like an absent-minded action. “Come on; kiss me, bite me, fucking spank me if you want to. Just. Anything, and if I like it, I’ll probably be begging for more in no time,”

 

Gerard devoured the words as soon as they were out of Frank's mouth, mind spinning with just what he could do with him, trying to think about what Frank might want. He pushed forward, the action a little bit less than a pounce and pressed him back against the bed, arms over his head. It took him a moment to position himself, straddling Frank and making it so that he had full access to whatever he wanted.

 

Frank gasped, trying not to make it as sharp and noticeable as it had been. He was so ready to just shut his eyes, lean back and let Gerard have him. “I think I already like this,” he muttered quietly, not adding anything else.

 

Gerard hummed a little at the words, moving so that his crotch was positioned almost parallel to Frank's, holding both arms in one hand so that one was free. He stroked over his stomach lightly, just trying to get light goosebumps to rise. 

 

Frank sucked his stomach in unintentionally, the feeling making him want to itch and scratch, his fingers clenching, rubbing over the skin on the back of Gerard’s hand. He breathed in, watching the hand on his stomach move. 

 

Gerard looked up to Frank's face, watching him for a moment before ghosting the hand down to his sides, just dancing his fingers over the skin.

 

Frank jerked a little, his hips moving away from Gerard’s hand, but he couldn’t get very far at all. He wanted to whine, for he was stuck between disliking the feeling, and being completely in love with it. He didn’t spare a look at Gerard, thinking he would become a mess if he did. His eyes were trained on the teasing hand, and that’s where he wanted them to stay in that moment.

 

Gerard made a pleased noise when Frank jerked away, hoping it wasn't as creepy sounding as he felt it was when it left his mouth. He took the hand away once more, sparing a look at Frank's face before bending down, licking a stripe up his stomach. 

 

“Uh, shit,” Frank said quietly, tilting his head up, and shutting his eyes tightly. He arched his back without intention, as his breathing got faster. Gerard was going to drive him crazy, and he knew it.

 

Gerard watched him as attentively as he could manage, deciding to continue the action, just to feel his body tense again. 

 

Frank shivered, mouth opening, before he shut it. “Christ, yeah,” he nearly grit the words out, flexing his arms to keep from trying to move them.

 

Gerard smirked, looking down at him after he pulled away. "Look at you," He breathed. "I thought you were tough, Frankie. Where'd that whole façade go?"

 

Frank refused to look at him, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Yeah, okay, maybe he’d kind of forgot about the demeanour he had put on. But, then again, you tend to forget things ranging from the square root of 1600, to your own name when you’ve got a hot guy’s mouth on your body. He shook his head, trying to brush Gerard’s statement off. He didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t tough when it came to Gerard, he couldn’t be.

 

He found he couldn't really keep his mouth off of the other, kissing over his chest slowly. He let out a heavy breath, blowing air over damp spots that his mouth had caused. Gerard hummed lowly, watching his face again as he continued to speak. "See, the fact that you won't answer just means that I'm gonna have to get one at some point," He stated. "I mean. Not that it will be hard. You're already so easy for me as it is," 

 

Frank shook his head again, letting out a shuddered breath. He didn’t want to talk. His voice was gonna break, but he just wanted to make noise and yell at Gerard to just do something already. “Fuck,” he managed to get out, the air on his stomach, the wetness just being too much. He loved the words Gerard said; he knew he was easy.

 

Gerard hummed quietly, starting to roll his hips down lightly. "I could tease you forever," He breathed. "I wouldn't have one problem with it. Though, I get the sense that you're becoming a little impatient," He explained. "And, you're cute when you're frustrated. You're hot, really. That is, except that you get even hotter when I can actually do as I like to you,"

 

Gerard’s hips, words, and everything, forced a short-lived moan out of Frank, before he turned his head into the pillow, letting the rest of the noise out easily. Frank wanted Gerard to tease; he loved it. But he wanted so much more as well. He was sure his body was showing it, too.

 

Gerard made a point not to hide how much the noise affected him, biting his lip as he stared down at Frank. He wanted to hear more of him, hear every sound that Frank was capable of making. Gerard put a hand on Frank's jaw, tracing a finger over it before guiding his face to look at him. "Don't hide it from me, baby. I want to hear you," He insisted, continuing to roll his hips down. "I'm sure you can tell," He added. "Because I can certainly tell how you feel about this," 

 

A jolt of pleasure shot up, and through Frank’s spine, as he felt Gerard’s hips again. His eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth opened. He let out the most pornographic noise, that it was probably illegal in some states. Frank wasn’t even sure if he exaggerated it, and he ended up feeling so relieved after, breathing ragged.

 

Gerard was sure the heat was evident in his eyes, trained on how Frank's jaw moved, the unhinged look he had once he finally let himself moan. He rolled harder against him, wanting to see if he could be any louder, any whinier or needier than before.

 

Frank bucked his hips up at the firmer contact, letting out a string of words that slurred into a moan. “Yeah, yeah, fuck, Mr. Way, please, ah, oh God,” he felt himself losing control of the words that tumbled out, and he went a bit limp for a moment or two, before trying to match Gerard’s hips.

 

Gerard groaned quietly, the rushed way the words spilled out, how dirty it all seemed triggering something hot and heavy inside his belly. "Good," He mumbled, praising him.

 

Frank loved the praise, and found himself smiling a bit, lifting his hips up. He wanted to kiss the older one, pull him down and just lose himself. He breathed heavily, looking at Gerard lazily, waiting for what was next.

 

Gerard made another sound when he felt Frank lift himself closer, taking one hand and snaking it down as the other held to Frank's wrist.

 

Frank watched Gerard’s movements carefully, his breath catching in his throat. His mind was on fire, and so was everywhere that Gerard touched.

 

Gerard looked at his face, pressing his palm almost completely against Frank's skin. He took as much time as liked, making sure not to bore him. It was worth it, to just see Frank's throat move as he swallowed.

 

Frank whined a little, biting his lip to keep himself from begging. He pressed up, and into Gerard’s touch more, having to show some sign that he wanted more.

 

Gerard felt himself heat up at the little show, biting his lip. "Does it feel good, Frankie?" He asked.

 

“Yes,” Frank said quietly, looking at Gerard instead of shutting his eyes like he wanted to. He made sure to show his emotion through them, though, holding seductiveness, and desperation. 

 

Gerard nodded, deciding to give Frank more, make him feel as good as he could. "You're so pretty," He stated, getting sucked in by his eyes. "So, very pretty," He repeated, rubbing his hand down over Frank's crotch.

 

“You know, you are too, but-- oh,” Frank was cut short, as he felt Gerard’s hand make contact with him. He just wanted to press it down harder, but he kept his patience, and focused on the feeling instead.

 

Gerard let out a breath, pressing down just a little bit firmer. "Thank you," He replied. "But what?"

 

Frank moaned, voice shaking, as he tried to take control over his hips, pinning them down and in place. “I was gonna say that you’re much prettier,” he gasped out. Talking wasn’t the easiest for him at the moment.

 

He shook his head, rolling his palm against him. "Thank you," He replied. "But that's not true,"

 

 

Frank shook his head, before tilting it back, whining. “It is,” he fought back weakly, trying to move his hands. He needed to hold onto something, grip something to keep him from exploding.

 

Gerard shook his head, holding his wrists a little tighter. "Not at all," He stated, loving the sound, and how much that Frank wanted relief. He decided to put a little more pressure over his hand, wanting to see how far he could push the other. 

 

Frank was going to protest, but he ended up moaning instead. "Fuck, stop-- don't stop, just don't _tease,_ damn, ahh," he writhed a little, wanting to thrash around until his hands were free, but the way Gerard's thumb was digging into his wrist made him stay put as well as he could.

 

"Who ever said I was teasing?" He questioned, feeling like he might have gotten too much of a kick out of how Frank was acting. "What else could I possibly give you?"

 

Frank hissed out a reply, but he had no intention of being rude. “You could fucking touch me, or fucking put your mouth on mine, or-- fuck, Gerard, you gotta give me more,” he was nearly begging by the end of it, eyes shut, letting a quick breath out.

 

Gerard nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips to Frank's lightly, before actually kissing him and easing up the hand that was on his wrist. He hummed a little, trying to ask without words if this was anything like what Frank wanted.

 

Frank loved how Gerard obeyed, but it was so gentle. He was quick to kiss back, pushing his head up, tilting it to press harder to Gerard. He bit his lip a bit, tugging on it teasingly, as he tried to make Gerard give in.

 

Gerard let out a breath against his mouth, trying to drown a noise that he made at the feeling of Frank's teeth on his lips, kissing back just a bit more fervently. 

 

Frank held back a smile, as he kept the kiss up. He tried to smoothly slide a hand from Gerard’s loosened grasp, but made a short whine when the grip was still a bit too tight to do so. He wanted to grab Gerard’s hair, or something, maybe even flip them over. 

 

Gerard loosened his grip on Frank's wrist just a little bit more, only able to hear that whine so many times without giving in to him. He couldn't help it, feeling consumed with the kiss and wanting to make Frank feel good. 

 

Frank grinned, slipping one hand from Gerard’s hold, keeping the other there. He moved his hand into Gerard’s hair, giving it a small tug, and dipping his head down to lick a line up Gerard’s neck. “So fucking hot, Gee,”

 

Gerard groaned, his face flushing bright at the first tug of his hair. He tried hard not to shudder from Frank's tongue, biting his lip. "I uh. God. You're no fair," He muttered, his hold tightened on Frank's remaining arm. 

 

“I’m plenty fair. You know how hard it was for me not to fucking beg for you? I think you deserve a bit of your own medicine,” Frank replied with, planting soft, wet kisses along Gerard’s neck.

 

He whined softly, shaking his head. "I didn't- It couldn't have been that bad," He protested, trying to find it in himself not to squirm. 

 

Frank let out a breathless laugh. “When you’re as hard as a fucking rock, and someone licks at your stomach, and barely touches you, you get a bit desperate,” he explained briefly, before allowing his teeth to graze down Gerard’s neck, as he himself shifted down the bed by a tiny bit, for easier access.

 

He wiggled a bit, the feeling that Frank's teeth left lasting after he had pulled them away and making him shiver. "You like it, though," He defended, hoping he wasn't breathless. "You liked it,"

 

“Well, of course,” Frank mumbled. “But it wasn’t enough. You fucking teased, and kept me wanting more, and when I thought you’d give it,” Frank lapped his tongue over a spot closer to Gerard’s collarbone. “You’d go right back to something easier, something smaller. Do you want me to do that to you?”

 

Gerard let out an increasingly heavy set of breaths as Frank spoke, making a conflicted noise at the question. "Sounds like. Like fucking, just- Torture," He replied, seeing if he could lean his head back to distract himself from how good it felt. 

 

“Mhm,” Frank hummed, tsk-ing lightly at the older man. “It sure seems like it when you’re the victim. But it’s such a good torture, baby. Leaves you wanting so much more,” he tugged on Gerard’s hair a bit more, before latching his lips to his neck, adding the smallest bit of suction.

 

His breath seemed to halt, as did his heart it seemed like, for the shortest of moments. Frank was exploiting every weakness he had and he couldn't take it. "You're not even- Not even on top of me," He got out. "I should be able to do something,"

 

Frank wanted to giggle, as he moved to a different spot on Gerard’s neck. “I’m sure you’re capable of doing something, but do you really want to? I think you like this. You like this,” he mocked, as he sucked and bit at Gerard’s skin.

 

He moaned quietly, hoping to God that Frank didn't hear, but the chances were slim. "Just, uh. Fuck off, Frankie," He insisted, voice as indignant as he could make it through the lust clouding it. It made him flush hard, the way Frank said everything. 

 

Frank couldn’t control the small laugh that left him. “You don’t really want that,” he said, shaking his head, as he shifted down more, attaching his lips to a spot under Gerard’s collarbone. “You fucking love it, I can tell, you love what I’m doing to you, baby,”

 

Another moan left him, a shuddering sound this time, Gerard pressing his head up against the hand that Frank put in his hair. He was getting slowly wrapped up further inside of himself, so turned on he could barely think straight. "You- you don't know, at all, really," He pointed out. "I could even be faking," He insisted, though he knew that he most definitely wasn't. 

 

Frank absorbed the noises Gerard was making, feeling the movements course through the hand in his hair. He almost smiled at Gerard’s words. “Is that so?” he asked quiet, voice laced with seductiveness. “So you wouldn’t mind if I just--” he fell onto the pillow, looking up at Gerard’s face that he hadn’t caught sight of in a while. Bull-fucking-shit he was faking.

 

He groaned quietly, wanting so badly for Frank to resume what he was doing, for the warmth and fire to be back against him. He struggled with not showing how disappointed he was, biting his lip hard at this point. "You're joking," He decided, about ready to shake if Frank didn't start touching him again.

 

Frank shrugged a little, a shit-eating grin plastered to his face. “I _really_ don’t think I am, Gerard,” he responded, running his fingertips along the side of Gerard’s stomach.

 

"Please, Frank," He insisted, not expecting himself to give in so easily. "You suck so bad, Frankie," Gerard breathed, biting at his lip still.

 

Frank smiled, teeth showing. “Wow. Look at you, baby,” he pushed Gerard to the side, swiftly switching their positions, before leaning down to kiss him; quick, and messy. “Fucking falling apart for me. Love it,” he trailed his hand down a bit, nails sliding against pale skin.

 

He whined softly, his breath hitching hard, looking up at him. It was so hard to stay still, so he didn't, squirming under his nails. "I- Am I?" He asked, voice almost gasped. 

 

“Looks like it,” Frank said, voice low and hot. “Sounds like it, too,” he stopped his hand at Gerard’s lower abdomen, running his fingers along the soft skin.

 

He pressed back hard into the bed, bringing his hands up and covering his eyes to try and compose himself. "I can't help it," He stated, shifting under the light hand, cursing how sensitive he was. 

 

Frank smiled, kissing Gerard’s hand. “‘Cause you like it. So much. Wanna tell me how you feel?” he asked, rolling his hips down a little.

 

He felt his breath stutter once more, almost sick, though he never actually could be, of how much Frank could do to him. "I. I don't know if I know how,"

 

“You could try, but the feeling is totally understandable,” Frank rolled harder, making himself gasp, turning his head to the side a bit, as he hummed in content. “Mm,”

 

Gerard pressed his hips up, trying hard to get more, an embarrassing whining noise having passed through his lips at the pressure. "I feel like I'm on fire," He tried. "And like I'm horribly excited and nervous, and just so hot under everything. I feel helpless and at your control and I love it all,"

 

Frank’s mouth opened a bit, as he smiled. “I like how you’re feeling. I’m on fire, too,” he leaned down to kiss Gerard, as he moved his hips on him, feeling like he really needed the contact.

 

Gerard reciprocated the action, pressing against him wherever he was able and trying to get the most out of it, kissing him with all he had to give.

 

Frank let a groan out against Gerard’s lips, feeling like he was weak, but he had so much to give, so much he wanted to do to the older man. He pressed his palm flat against Gerard’s abdomen, drawing little circles while he tilted his hips. He wanted to tease, make Gerard beg for it, but he wasn’t sure how.

 

Gerard whined, trying to press up, to get more from him. He could just feel Frank's hand moving, the little circles driving him mad, making his breath choke high in his throat. He just couldn't get them to stop. He knew he was going to pant before very long, just hoping Frank could give him relief first.

 

Frank pulled his mouth away a little bit, pressing his forehead to Gerard’s. He shut his eyes tight for a moment, as he moved his hand lower, allowed it to hover over Gerard’s crotch. He felt skin hit skin every time Gerard breathed in, just a tiny slide of touch for less than a second.

 

He made a frustrated sound, muscles tensing from the light contact every few moments. He moved his legs a bit, trying to distract himself, but failing, his own eyes falling closed in a tight manner. “Can’t you just touch me, Frankie?”

 

“Wanna ask me nicely, baby?” Frank whispered, placing a small kiss on the corner of Gerard’s mouth. He let his finger glide down Gerard’s inner thigh, before trailing it back up.

 

Gerard nodded just barely, taking in a short breath at the sensation Frank’s finger had created. “Could you please touch me?” He corrected himself.

 

 

 

 


End file.
